1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photography, and particularly to a compact camera with a built-in movable flash unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When taking a flash exposure indoors, it is known that in order to obtain an agreeably diffused result the flash unit is aimed away from the subject to be photographed and at the walls and/or the ceiling to thereby cause the flash light to bounce toward the subject. Hence, the term "bounce flash" applies to this technique.
Compact cameras having a built-in flash unit that is movable between a storage or folded position and an operative erect position are quite popular today. These cameras, however, generally are not designed to provide a bounce flash. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,405, granted May 25, 1982, the flash unit of a compact camera is arranged with its flash light emission window in contact with an upper surface of the camera body when the flash unit is in its storage position. Alternatively, the flash unit is constrained to aim the flash light emission window at the subject when the flash unit is in its erect position. Thus, bounce illumination of the subject is not possible.